mọi thứ ngay tại thời điểm không thích hợp
by Linh Linh
Summary: Green sợ nhất những khi mọi thứ đều thuận lợi. Vietnamese Translated fanfiction from "Everything that's right at the wrong time" by Koyuki. [Permission granted by the original author.]


Hai người họ cãi nhau.

Đợt này cũng dầu sôi lửa bỏng như mọi khi, và Green dù toàn mạng sau trận cãi vả nảy lửa không một vết trầy da tróc vẩy nhưng lại bị tổn thương rất đúng chỗ. Hắn tự biết rằng đây không phải tận thế, vì nó thật sự không phải, nhưng cũng thể tránh việc hắn cảm thấy như thế giới đã đến ngày tàn vậy.

Khi về nhà sau đó, dù hắn cũng chả dự định trang trí bức tường phòng khách bằng cái lỗ mới, nhưng cũng đâu ai nói rằng hắn không cố thử. Các khớp ngón tay hắn trầy rách, thâm tím và Eevee kêu meo đầy lo lắng, cuộn băng gạc lăn dưới chân con bé. Green xoa đầu cô nhỏ (với bàn tay mà hắn _chưa_ cố đấm thủng tường), rồi lăn lên giường của cả hai, không suy nghĩ điều gì nữa. Chắc chắn là không về việc cái gường bỗng dưng rộng thênh thang, hay việc hắn thiếu mất "ai đó" nằm cùng, hay về bàn tay của hắn, hay việc bức tường (vẫn) chưa có vết lõm nào.

Nếu hắn không để tâm suy nghĩ, thì nó ắt hẳn không là một vấn đề nữa. Mà nếu nó không còn là vấn đề, thì hiện tại hắn đã quá mệt để giải quyết thứ gì không-phải-là-vấn-đề rồi.

Green thiếp đi, vào một giấc ngủ không mấy dễ chịu. 

Cả hai hiện năm tuổi.

Red ướt nhẹp như chuột lột từ trên đầu xuống dưới chân, với bộ gần-như-khóc-đến-nơi vì Green lỡ tay đẩy thằng bé xuống sông khi đứng phía sau nó, cố rướn người lên nhìn con Magikarp.

"Đần à, tớ có cố ý đâu! Nín dùm đi," Green nói, đứng trên bờ sông chìa tay xuống. Đầu gối của Red bầm tím, thằng bé cúi gằm mặt và cứ thút thít mãi, nhất quyết không nắm lấy tay Green.

"Trời ạ," Green nhảy tõm xuống sông, "đó, giờ thì huề nhé, chịu chưa?" Nó khoanh tay, nước nhỏ giọt từ ống tay áo của nó, ướt sũng.

Red ngừng thút thít. (Trong khi Green thì mừng như chưa bao giờ được mừng hơn thế.) 

Cả hai hiện mười một tuổi.

Green không cao mấy, nhưng vẫn đang trong độ tuổi dậy thì, vẫn chưa biết cách cư xử cho phải phép. Thằng bé phách lối và dù ta còn có thể dùng nhiều từ khác để miêu tả – những từ sắc bén như đầu nhọn của nhũ băng – nó vẫn cố tỏ vẻ mình ngầu lòi, nhưng lại vấp phải cái gọi là "sĩ diện", thứ quá lớn để một đứa nhóc như cậu khoác lên vai.

"Người lớn lên coi!" Green mỉa mai, và Red cau mày, vẫn đang cố tìm con thú bông Pikachu của bản thân, "tại sao lại chơi ba cái trò này trong khi tuần sau tôi có _đồ thật _chứ?"

Green thật sự không hẳn là muốn đối xử lạnh nhạt để đẩy Red ra xa. Không, không phải thế đâu. Chỉ là, thằng nhóc muốn được Red nhìn với ánh ngưỡng mộ, cậu muốn là thứ duy nhất quan trọng trong mắt Red.

Thế nhưng, ở cái thế giới này, tại thời điểm này đây, Red lại không bắt đầu cuộc hành trình, không chạy theo sau lưng cậu. Thay vào đó cậu bé ở lại Pallet, trong khi Green trở nên nổi tiếng khắp đất Kanto.

Green trở về quê nhà với ngực áo đầy ấp huy hiệu cùng cái danh "nhà vô địch", mọi người trong thị trấn đều tập trung lại để tổ chức tiệc mừng, và từng người ai cũng đến chúc mừng cậu đã đạt được danh vọng lớn. Nhưng không câu từ nào lọt nổi vào tai Green, người mà miệng cảm thấy khô khốc và nụ cười yếu ớt trên môi, cố hết sức không nhìn Red đang tay trong tay với kẻ khác. 

Cả hai đều hai mươi chín tuổi.

Green và Red đều đã về hưu, nhưng cũng không hẳn là _về hưu_. Chỉ là cả hai không còn huấn luyện Pokémon nữa, vì hiện tại Green tiếp tục công trình nghiên cứu trong khi Red chăm sóc một trang trại phía sau phòng thí nghiệm.

"Cậu có nhớ cái cảm giá ngao du khắp chốn không?" Green hỏi.

"Thế cậu nhớ cái cảm giác ngao du khắp chốn không?" Red đáp vặn, khiến Green làm vẻ mặt hậm hực.

"Đừng thế chứ," Green đấm nhẹ vào vai cậu. Red đã từng được ngắm nhìn rất nhiều quang cảnh kỳ thú, và sống ở những nơi không thể tưởng nổi mà hắn chưa nghe danh bao giờ. "Nghiêm túc coi."

Red nhún vai. "Tớ thấy bình thường mà."

_Ý tôi không phải thế_, Green tính đốp lại, nhưng rồi các câu chữ thoát ra khỏi miệng hắn chỉ là lời hậm hực không hơn. Hắn cũng không chắc bản thân muốn biết sự thật chưa. Đã mấy tuần, mấy tháng, thậm chí mấy năm rồi Red chưa hề bỏ đi một lần, nhưng ngày mai khi Green vừa thức dậy, cậu ấy có thể lại biến mất.

Green đã làm mọi thứ để chắc chắn rằng Red ở lại đêm ấy là quyết định rất đúng đắn. 

Cả hai lại năm tuổi.

Lần này, hai đứa nhóc bị lạc trong rừng, và người tìm ra chúng lại là Team Rocket. Team Rocket là người xấu, Ông của Green đã từng dặn dò rất rất nhiều lần rằng chúng phải tránh xa bọn người xấu; xa thật xa. (Và hai đứa nhỏ đã cố, cố gắng rất nhiều,..)

Ôi, mà tâm tư của trẻ con thì thật dễ nhào nắn làm sao. Đâu phải bọn chúng muốn bị đưa đi khi ấy, cũng đâu phải hiện tại chúng có sự lựa chọn để bỏ trốn.

"Bọn em đang hỗ trợ Pokémon đó, giúp chúng trở nên mạnh hơn" Lời nói ấy được lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần, nhiều đến mức nó trở thành niềm tin, sự thật với hai đứa trẻ. "Team Rocket chỉ muốn thế giới trở nên tốt đẹp hơn. Các em đang làm việc tốt mà."

"Tụi mình đúng mà, tụi mình đúng mà, tụi mình đúng mà." Rồi ở hồi kết, Green lẩm bẩm không ngừng hệt tụng kinh thánh giữa những nụ hôn nó đặt lên cổ Red. "Tụi mình luôn đúng mà." Cả hai giờ đây đang đứng ở đỉnh cao của tất cả, thâu tóm được cả Team Rocket ngay dưới mũi Giovanni, và rồi đã không còn hướng nào khác để đi, ngoại trừ ngã xuống.

Tứ Đại Thiên Vương(1) cùng Cảnh sát vùng Kanto đang bao vây ở phía ngoài, tất cả Pokémon dùng trong các lần thí nghiệm đã xổng chuồng, thoát khỏi phòng nghiên cứu ngầm phía dưới phòng thi đấu(2), nhưng Green vẫn không ngừng đặt những nụ hôn xuống, kể cả khi tòa nhà cháy rụi, sụp đổ xung quanh cả hai. 

Rồi, một lần, cả hai đều hai mươi hai tuổi.

Green là ca sĩ, một ngôi sao, thần tượng và chỉ cần liếc mắt đưa tình thì thư tình chất đống, hắn có thể cưa đổ bất cứ ai, nhưng thật ra lại không phải như thế. Trong đám đông đấy là hàng vạn người la hét, cổ vũ cho hắn, nhưng hắn có cần, có muốn thế đâu chứ.

Rồi vẫn có người lọt vào mắt xanh của hắn. Một mối liên kết. Sắc đỏ kỳ lạ, hắn nghĩ thế.

Tim hắn lỡ một nhịp, câu từ bài hát, vũ đạo của hắn trở nên lóng ngóng. Hắn thoáng nghe vài tiếng thở hắt trong ngạc nhiên, cùng với ánh đèn máy ảnh chớp nhoáng chụp lại khoản khắc ấy giữ đến đời đời.

Green chả bận tâm mấy. Ai biết được lúc nào đấy hắn lại muốn nhớ đến nó, cái khoảng khắc này thì sao? Nhưng trước mắt, hắn sẽ vẽ lên môi mình một nụ cười, nụ cười giả tạo tốt nhất hắn có thể, rồi cố gắng diễn cho xong buổi hòa nhạc.

Rồi sau đó, tại buổi ký tặng, vẫn là đôi mắt đỏ tò mò ấy.

Green lấy ra tấm chữ ký của hắn, rồi loáy hoáy viết thật nhanh trước khi ngẩng lên cùng với nụ cười đầy quyến rũ. "Chào bạn," hắn nói. Cậu người lại kia chỉ nhìn hắn chằm chằm. "Cái này tôi ký tặng ai đây?" Có thể giọng hắn lẫn chút nôn nóng, hay tệ hơn nữa có thể giọng hắn pha chút xảo nguyệt, nhưng có thể không gì cả khi người kia khẽ đổi thế đứng, nghiêng đầu, và gần như có chút thích thú.

Rồi cậu ta chớp mắt, như thể nhận ra bản thân đang làm gì, mắt cậu ánh lên vẻ mâu thuẫn.

Cậu trai ngập ngừng một chốc. "Misty," cậu lẩm bẩm, trông hơi miễn cưỡng, Green nhướng mày. "Thật ra… Tôi đến đây hộ, ừm, bạn gái của mình," cậu giải thích thật khẽ.

Green cảm thấy như ai đó vừa trút một ga-lông nước đá vào phổi hắn vậy.

"Tất nhiên rồi" hắn nói, thở hắt ra đau khổ. Dù thế, hắn vẫn không để nụ cười trên môi dao động. Cậu người lạ trông như muốn ngăn hắn lại, nhưng rồi vẫn không hề nhúc nhích.

Green cầm bút gạch đen dãy số điện thoại hắn đã ngoáy bút viết ở mặt sau tấm chữ ký. 

Rồi, có lần, khi cả hai mười lăm tuổi, Green lại phải quằn quại leo lên cái núi chết tiệt ấy giữa trận bão tuyết.

"Về đi, về nhà đi," Green thở ra, hệt một lời nguyện cầu vào đêm tuyết giá lạnh, cả hai ép người sát vào nhau, cuộn tròn trong cái chăn xanh Green vác theo.

"Ưmmmm," Red ậm ừ ngái ngủ vào vai Green. "… Được thôi…" Lời nói ấy nhỏ đến mức gần như bị át đi bởi tiếng gào thét của cơn bão bên ngoài, và Green đã suýt tí – còn một chút xíu nữa - đã tin lời ấy là thật, nhưng chắc chắn hắn không cả tin thế đâu. Dù vậy tim hắn cứ như chạy đua vũ trang ngoài ý muốn, Red thì tựa vai hắn ngủ ngon lành.

Cứ thế, sáng ngày hôm sau, hắn vẫn tìm đường xuống núi mà không có bạn trai đi cùng, và vẫn thiếu mất một cái chăn, như mọi khi. 

Có một lần khi hắn mười tám tuổi, làm ngành y, mắc kẹt giữa hai bên chiến trường.

Có thể do hắn chứng kiến quá nhiều cái chết, để rồi ngỡ như chính hắn là kẻ đã chết quá nhiều lần, nhưng rồi bằng cách nào đó hắn vẫn tìm thấy cậu trai này ở mép ngoài chiến trường, cơ thể bị vứt cạnh một đống xác Sentret chết. Cậu ta bị đánh nhừ từ, cả thân đẫm máu, không mặc đồng phục hay có bất kỳ nào mã số, thẻ nhận dạng trên người. Và khi cậu ta tỉnh dậy, không hề có ký ức, cũng như không một cái tên.

Đấy không phải thương hại, Green tự thuyết phục mình, cũng chả phải hắn rộng lượng từ bi hay cao quý gì cho cam. Hắn đã làm cái nghề này quá lâu để không cư xử ngu ngốc như vậy, nhưng cũng không đủ dài để đôi khi kiềm chế cho được cái sự tò mò lố bịch của bản thân.

Nếu cậu ta là lính phe hắn, hắn cứu được một mạng. Còn nếu là điệp viên của Johto, thì coi như hắn cũng _vừa_ cứu sống một người _vừa_ tra khảo mật tin (hoặc, ít ra bất kì tin gì, kể cả tình hình chung trên chiến trận hiện tại). Không phải hắn quan tâm vụ bè phái gì. Hắn chỉ là bác sĩ mà, kiểu nào cũng là hắn đã cứu được một mạng người, huề cả xóm.

Hoặc, thật ra nó hơn thế, Green thừa nhận, giữa những nụ hôn trộm vụng và khoảng khắc nồng nhiệt không mấy trong sáng.

Để rồi các tính toán của hắn rơi vào trường hợp thứ ba, cái mà khi một ngày Green bước vào cửa bệnh xá chỉ để ăn trọn phát viên đạn xuyên qua tim. Hắn có thể không ngờ tới tình huống này, cũng có thể chả thấy ngạc nhiên mấy, và dù nghe hơi thiếu chất xám, nhưng hắn không ngừng thắc mắc rằng cơn đau thấu xương tủy này là do viên đạn ấy, hay vì điều gì khác. Thế mà, kể cả khi trút những hơi thở cuối cùng của mình, nhìn lên đôi mắt đỏ ngầu - như chính máu của hắn - ánh lên nét buồn bã, bằng cách nào đó, hắn thật sự không coi tình huống này là mất mát gì.

(Suy cho cùng, Green muốn mọi việc diễn ra như thế này nhiều hơn là khi hắn thất bại – khi hắn tìm thấy Red quá trễ, khi hắn không thể cứu sống cậu ấy trên chiến trận, hay khi hắn thậm chí còn không tìm ra cậu.) 

Rồi, cũng có những kiếp mà cả hai đều bỏ đi, hoặc không được sinh ra cùng một thị trấn. Và bằng cách kì diệu nào đó, họ vẫn tìm thấy nhau, mặc cho nó có khó tin thế nào. Nhưng nếu muốn Green nói thật, giai đoạn tìm kiếm nhau không phải rào cản lớn nhất, cái khó là chuyện gì xảy ra sau đó. Không những đúng nơi, đúng lúc mà còn phải đúng hoàn cảnh nữa.

Ngón tay khẽ chạm nhau lúc Red đưa cuốn sách Bí quyết chăm sóc Pokémon cho Green thanh toán khi cậu mua tại tiệm sách của hắn. Vô tình bước ngang qua nhau khi để Pokémon lại Trung tâm chăm sóc(3). Gửi quà cảm ơn của ông hắn đến người thu thập dữ liệu hộ ông. Chạm trán trong trận đấu luân phiên ở Chiến Tháp(4).

Cũng có những khi mọi thứ tiến triển theo chiều hướng tốt. Cả hai nghiên cứu cùng nhau giả thuyết về thần thoại Pokémon, trong một thế giới nơi Pokémon không tồn tại. Dạt vào bờ biển trên cùng một hòn đảo, ngồi cạnh nhau chờ được cứu. Đồng nghiệp trong ngành thám tử, chuyên hợp tác điều tra các vụ bắt cóc Pokémon.

Rồi cũng có một lần, khi cả hai chung sống trong một căn hộ nhỏ hàng năm trời, và vẫn không chịu dọn ra chỗ khác dù nó dột nát, Green thì lúc nào cũng phàn nàn đủ thứ. Hắn sẽ là người nấu ăn, Red sẽ dọn dẹp, và mạnh đứa nào đứa nấy sẽ gân cổ lên cãi vì thứ lố bịch này, cái vô nghĩa kia, nhưng rồi mọi thứ vẫn đâu lại vào đấy như cũ. Hắn có cậu, và ngược lại, cùng với Pikachu và Eevee, thế đã là hạnh phúc, mãn nguyện lắm rồi. Cơ mà trước khi hắn hay cậu kịp nhận ra thì Eevee đã mất đi, khoảng thời gian sau, Pikachu đi theo bước chân cô nhóc vì cả Pokémon cũng không trường sinh bất lão. Nhưng hắn và cậu vẫn tiếp tục sống dù năm tháng ấy trôi tuột lại phía sau, vì cả hai rất mạnh mẽ, họ vẫn sẽ sống tốt thôi.

Và khi ghé thăm mộ chúng, hắn và cậu sẽ đứng đó trong im lặng, kèm sự lúng túng như mọi khi họ vẫn thế. Nhưng khi rời đi, cả hai sẽ nắm tay đi suốt quãng đường về, như thể nó là thứ gì đó mới để trân trọng, ngay cả khi sau những năm tháng ấy.

Đó cũng là lần khiến Green hoảng sợ nhất. 

Green không phải tuýp lãng mạn sến súa hay tin ba cái chuyện duyên phận, định mệnh đâu. Nói hắn không có yêu đương cũng đúng nữa, vì thật đấy, hắn nào có. (Green không có giỏi nói dối đâu.)

Tất cả những gì xảy ra giữa hắn và cậu chỉ giống như một phép toán đơn giản thôi, Green kết luận. Cái vũ trụ này, hay Arceus, hay cái mà người ta gọi là thượng đế chắc trí tưởng tượng của họ cũng chả bay xa lắm đâu, nên tất cả các phép hoán vị và tình huống có thể xảy ra đều có giới hạn mà thôi. Vì thế, việc hai người gặp nhau là chuyện bất đắc dĩ, không thể tránh khỏi – nhưng chắc chắn không phải vì duyên số, hay có gắn năm châm kéo lại gần, hay ba cái thứ lãng mạng vớ vẩn gì đâu nhé, tất cả là do cái tình huống hắn và cậu không gặp nhau có xác suất thấp lắm, ít xảy ra bao giờ.

Nếu muốn Green thật lòng (dù hắn nói dối cực tệ thì hắn cũng chả có thật thà gì cho cam), hắn sẽ thú nhận rằng bản thân luôn muốn mọi việc ổn thoải. Hắn nghĩ chắc do bản thân thuộc tuýp nhàm chán, và hắn chỉ thích mấy thứ thân thuộc và dễ chịu. Hoặc có thể do – điều này thì dù có cạy răng hắn cũng sẽ không nhận – nếu mọi chuyện khác đi thì hắn cũng không biết phải làm gì.

Và mặc cho nó có mất mười, mười lăm, hai mươi lắm, hay cả ngàn kiếp đi nữa, hắn vẫn sẽ tiếp tục tìm kiếm cho đến khi có một nơi mà mọi thứ đều thuận lợi.

(Green hoàn toàn không sợ hãi vì nó không phải là thứ hắn muốn. Hắn sợ vì mọi thứ diễn ra thật quá thuận lợi, và chẳng có gì đáng sợ hơn là thật sự có được trong tay thứ mình luôn khát khao.)* 

Rồi, có một lần đó:

Hai cậu chàng cùng mười bảy tuổi.

Cả hai đều trẻ con và ngu ngốc, và yêu nhau vì chúng quá ngu ngốc, quá trẻ con để biết cách không yêu một cách dại khờ. Để rồi vô tình làm tổn thương nhau bằng lời nói, hành động và cả những thứ chúng đáng ra phải làm, phải nói nhưng lại không thực hiện.

Những từ ngữ khó nghe, lời chỉ trích bấn cẩn, những câu nói mà chúng thật sự không cố ý hoặc sự thờ ơ, im lặng khắc lại vết sẹo xấu xí lên những việc cả hai làm.

Chúng quá trẻ dại, quá ngây ngơ để biết cách hòa giải (ngay cả khi đã từ bỏ rất nhiều thứ), để rồi Green đùng đùng bỏ đi trong cơn giận. Và lúc hắn quay lại sau đó, mọi thứ vẫn còn nguyên vẹn như trước, ngoại trừ Red.

Red biến mất.

Tại sao hắn luôn phải là kẻ mở lời xin lỗi, với suy nghĩ ấy, Green đã không chạy theo tìm cậu. Hệt như nỗi sợ trong suốt bao năm nay của Green, từng ngày biến thành tuần rồi thành nhiều tháng trời ròng rã. Red bỏ đi và không bao giờ trở lại, và suốt quãng đời còn lại của mình, Green nằm thao thức từng đêm nghĩ về những thứ hắn đã có thể có được nếu hắn không để mọi chuyện đổ vỡ. 

Green tỉnh dậy trên sàn nhà cạnh giường ngủ, cả người vướng hết vào chăn. Dù không chắc là vì sao hay về cái gì, mà giữa cổ họng và tim hắn mắc nghẹn một cảm giác khẩn cấp. Nó thôi thúc Green phải đứng dậy thật nhanh, nhưng rồi kết thúc trong việc hắn bị cái chăn đang vướng kéo ngược xuống đất. Eevee mất tận năm phút sau đó chỉ để giúp hắn thoát khỏi đống chăn.

Hắn làm vội những thói quen sáng của mình, bỏ bớt vài bước như ăn sáng. Sau một hồi vật vã để sửa soạn cho vẻ ngoài nhìn vừa mắt một chút, hắn lao ra khỏi nhà.

Nhưng khi hắn mở cửa thì Red đã đứng sẵn ở ngoài, trông có chút lo lắng.

Green chớp mắt. Hắn và cậu đứng đấy nhìn nhau một lúc lâu. _Tớ có thể về nhà được không?_ Cũng không hẳn là Red mở miệng ra hỏi.

"Cậu làm cái khỉ gì vậy, tên đầu đất này?" Green gắt. Hắn chộp lấy khuỷu tay Red, cố lôi cậu vào trong nhà. "Cậu cũng sống ở đây mà, đã vậy còn _có chìa khóa_. Cần gì tôi cho phép hay không?"

Red kéo tay khỏi cái nắm chặt của hắn. Tim Green ngừng đập. Hắn chắc chắn rằng bản thân đã không hiểu nhầm biểu cảm của Red, nhưng giờ thì hắn không rõ mấy.

Red ngập ngừng. "Cậu có bận gì không?" cậu hỏi.

Hắn ngưng lại. "Tôi, ừm, lát nữa phải đến phòng thi đấu…" Lắp bắp, hắn không chắc ý Red muốn hỏi gì.

"Ừ, nhưng cậu có _bận_ không?" Red hỏi lại.

Green dừng hẳn. Hắn mất vài phút để câu hỏi thấm vào não._Ồ_. "Không," hắn nói, miệng mỉm cười, "tôi không có bận gì cả."

Red cười đáp. "Thế thì," cậu hỏi, "cậu tính làm gì suốt quãng đời còn lại đây?" 

* * *

CHÚ THÍCH  
(1): Elite Four

(2): Gym

(3): Pokémon Day Care

(4): Battle Tower.

_*Chú thích của dịch giả:_

1.  
Tựa đề gốc của fic này là "everything that's right at the wrong time", theo mình thì đây có thể hiểu theo hai nghĩa tùy ngữ cảnh: một là "mọi thử ngay tại thời điểm không thích hợp" và hai là "mọi thứ đều đúng đâu vào đó nhưng lại vào thời điểm không thích hợp". Về ý thứ nhất thì là tất cả mọi thứ (theo nghĩa chúng, dù đúng dù sai) đều vào không đúng lúc; ý thứ hai thì cũng dễ hiểu đúng người, đúng nơi, nhưng không đúng lúc. Mình nghĩ đây cũng là ý của tác giả, và mình nghĩ hai cái đều hợp lý với fic nên muốn đề cập tới. Hy vọng nó không quá khó hiểu ;(

2.  
Đây là đoạn mà mình khi dịch gặp rất nhiều khó khăn vì không biết có truyền tải được hết ý nghĩa này không. Không biết các bạn có ai đã từ trải qua cái cảm giác khao khát có được một thứ gì đó thật nhiều chưa? Cái giai đoạn ấy là khi bạn nghĩ thứ bạn muốn thật hoàn hảo, và càng khao khát thì kì vọng của bạn vào thứ ấy càng cao hơn, bạn càng yêu nó, cần nó mãn liệt hơn. Để rồi khi bạn có nó trong tay rồi, nó lại không được như bạn muốn; hay là việc bạn được nó là không có thật; hay có rồi mà lại sợ mất đi nó; hay là mất đi cái cảm giác yêu và ham muốn một thứ gì đó mãnh liệt như vậy, và không còn trân trọng và yêu nó nhiều như vậy nữa.

Mình nghĩ không gì đáng sợ hơn việc đó cả.

Suốt cả câu chuyện đều có nhiều lần nhắc đến việc Green mong mọi thứ vẫn sẽ tiến triển tốt đẹp, luôn hy vọng rằng cậu và Red sẽ gặp nhau. Green vừa là người trong cuộc, vừa là kẻ đứng ngoài nhìn vào những "kiếp trước của cậu". Khi cậu tỉnh dậy thì mọi thứ như là mơ, chỉ còn cái cảm giác khẩn cấp mơ hồ từ "những lần không thành và những lần đổ vỡ" của cả hai, thì đó chính là cái cảm giác sợ hãi được nhắc đến cũng như của Green hiện tại. Green sợ mất đi người mà cậu trân trọng nhất.

Ngoài ra thì đây là game-verse, các bạn nào có chơi Pokémon, đặc biệt là (Heart)Gold (Soul)Silver chắc cũng biết: Red biến mất đi làm champion ở ẩn tu trên núi và không ai tìm thấy cậu đến khi người chơi phải leo lên tận Mt. Silver; Green thì về làm Gym Leader ở Viridian Gym. Các con dân chủ yếu viết Green hay lên đó thăm Red, mang đồ tiếp tế cho cậu rồi lôi mông Red về lại với nền văn minh của con người dưới núi; không thì là Green còn không biết Red ở đâu nhưng vẫn tá hỏa đi tìm, Red vẫn cứng đầu không chịu về dù Green có tìm được cậu hay không. Nói chung là tụi nó máu tó dữ dội lắm, đọc mà đau lòng. Mình đề cập đến để các bạn hiểu thêm về góc nhìn và nỗi sợ của Green thôi.

LỜI KẾT

Thấy tài nguyên cho RênRết siêu hiếm, mà vì bản thân là một con dân tích cực chèo thuyền này nên đã tự rước vào bản thân cái nghĩa vụ phải đi dịch một cái gì đó cho người ta biết về OTP của mình. Bạn nào đọc mà thành shipper hay bạn nào là shipper thì sang hú mình một tiếng. Mình còn tính dịch fic hay edit dou dài dài, bạn thích thì qua quắn cùng mình

Đây là cái fic mình đã dịch cách đây cũng đã hai năm. Mình yêu phải nó ngay từ cái nhìn đầu tiên, quằn quại vì cái fic này rất nhiều (cả khi đọc và dịch), và nó cũng là cái mà mình tâm đắc nhất. Câu chuyện này thật sự nó mang rất nhiều ý nghĩa với mình, vừa là OTP, vừa có trải nghiệm và khoảng khắc cá nhân của mình trong đó. Lần nào mình đọc nó, nó vẫn làm mình yêu nó như lần đầu tiên đọc.

Mình thật sự hy vọng bạn đọc cũng sẽ thưởng thức nó như mình đã từng và sẽ luôn luôn vậy.

Thân,  
Cụt Ũi

Revised 5:19PM - 08/18/16


End file.
